Healing
by chibijem
Summary: While recuperating from wounds Yorihisa faces his past and accepts his feelings for Akane....


Healing

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This is my first Harukanaru fan fiction; I began it before Christmas 2006 and between the holidays and getting a new computer I have just now finished it and the end of February 2007. The story turned out much longer than I had planned. I hope you enjoy it. It is dedicated to my Imoto-san, who is always there for me with ideas, encouragement and loves Yorihisa as much as I do.

* * *

Fuji-hime's household was in an uproar; some guards had fetched Yorihisa saying they had gotten reports of thieves in the area. For more than a week, thieves had been plaguing Kyo; Yorihisa, Tomomasa and the others had investigated every lead but nothing had come of any of them. Frustration had become a constant companion.

"Yorihisa! Matte!" Tenma called out, running across the yard.

"Iie, stay here. Protect Miko-dono and Fuji-hime." Yorihisa ordered.

Tomomasa and Takamichi entered the yard and saw Akane, the princess, Tenma and Shimon all sitting on the steps. The duo could see expectation and then deflation in the group's eyes as they approached. "Minna." Tomomasa greeted, tilting his head and tapping his fan against his cheek.

"What is wrong?" The green haired Takamichi asked, in his soft voice.

"Yorihisa-san left more than an hour ago to investigate a report of thefts," the diminutive princess explained, worry coloring her words.

"Tomomasa-san?" Akane voiced, the general's name a question.

"I'm sure he's fine, Miko-dono. He's always been able to take care of himself."

"I should have gone with him," Tenma was pacing, anger and worry making his steps brisk. He looked to the older man. "He ordered me to stay here," he said sullenly.

"And you have done as you were told, what Yorihisa expected you to do." Tomomasa went to the young man and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tenma-sempai..." Shimon began. He turned when a sound caught everyone's attention. They saw the bloodied body of one the of the guards laying just inside the foot of the gate.

Tomomasa moved swiftly to the man's side. "What happened?" He nodded at the question in Shimon's eyes and watched as the young man ran to get the healer. The guard relayed the details of the ambush and of seeing Yorihisa going after the criminals. Tomomasa met Tenma's eyes. "We'll both go."

As soon as the injured man had been placed in the care of the healer and reinforcements had arrived, Tomomasa, Takamichi and Tenma headed out to search for their errant friend. They made their way to the last location where Yorihisa had been seen.

"Should we split up?" Takamichi asked, grasping his bow tightly. When he received no answer, he opened his mouth to ask again but closed it when the general held up a hand. He went to Tomomasa's side in concern.

In a few seconds, orders were given and a group of Tomomasa's men separated and moved off while the trio continued down the path. The general's main concern was the blue haired samurai, he had told the other group to search for signs of the thieves.

Tenma, searching off to the side, gasped when he came upon drops of blood. "Tomomasa!" He called out. The man was followed by Takamichi. "Blood," the orange haired hachiyo explained. The three of them followed the trail and shortly came across one of the thieves who was badly wounded. Tenma crouched and took hold of the man's tunic, shaking him into awareness. "Where is Yorihisa?" he demanded.

"Tenma," Takamichi implored. He could see the man's wounds were fatal. He, too, knelt next to the dying man. "Can you tell us what happened, where our friend may have gone?" He asked in a calm voice.

The thief raised a shaky hand and pointed down the path. "That way, a little while ago."

Tomomasa stood before them, "You are part of the group stealing and terrorizing the citizens of Kyo." It was a statement not a question. When the man closed his eyes and nodded in confirmation, the general continued. "Is our friend hurt?" He asked wanting to be prepared.

"Hai." The man wheezed. "He fights well and hard." Those were the last words the man spoke as the breath left his body.

"Tomomasa-dono?" Takamichi stood, concern in his eyes.

"Hai. We need to find Yorihisa quickly." He let his gaze fall to the corpse at their feet. "I shall send some men back here to retrieve the body." He started down the path, his pace swift. He knew the samurai well: Yorihisa would continue to fight no matter the cost to himself and no matter his injuries. _He does his duty too well at times, _he thought placing a hand on the hilt of his own sword.

When they came to the top of a hill, they saw Yorihisa surrounded by four men, only one still standing. Seeing their friend stumble, they knew he was seriously hurt. The blue haired man finally brought down the last man and fell to his knees. Tenma raced ahead of his companions and called out when he saw one of the men raise a dagger, struggling to his feet. Takamichi pulled an arrow out of his quiver and sent it flying into the attacker's body, forcing him back.

Tenma reached Yorihisa and caught him before he completely collapsed. "Yorihisa." His voice gentle as he sat on the ground, cradling the older man. He watched as Tomomasa examined the other bodies in the clearing as Takamichi kept watch. He could hear the samurai's labored breathing and could feel the blood seeping from the many wounds coating his hands. "Tomomasa, we need to get him back to Fuji-hime's quickly; he's losing too much blood." Tenma called out. He pulled the wounded man closer against his chest, hoping to help him breathe easier.

The green-haired general knelt before his subordinate, looking into pain filled eyes. "You really have gone too far this time, Yorihisa." He said, reaching a hand against the other's neck, feeling the slow, but steady, pulse. He looked over his shoulder as more of his men entered the clearing; he called out to have his cart brought and to have the healer waiting. Tomomasa with Takamichi's help, gently lifted Yorihisa into the cart as Tenma helped settle him.

The ride back to the estate was quick but smooth. Even so, every little bump caused the injured man to wince; Tenma knew Yorihisa was holding back and wished he could alleviate the pain his friend must be feeling. "We're almost there." He encouraged, seeing the familiar wall come into view. He looked back down when he felt Yorihisa tightly grasp his hand. "Yorihisa?" Concern coloring his voice.

"You need… to… protect…… Miko-dono, Fu….Fuji-hime." Ordered the still bleeding man.

Tenma nodded, "I will." He assured. He felt Yorihisa go lax in his arms, "Yorihisa!"

His frantic voice alerted the others and Tomomasa and Takamichi lifted the screen. The former climbed in and felt for a pulse, fearing the worst. He visibly relaxed and let a tiny smile wash over his handsome face. "He's still alive. Just unconscious; all for the best, I imagine."

* * *

A few hours later, Tomomasa entered Akane's rooms where they had brought Yorihisa. He saw the healer completing the treatment and wrapping a final bandage on the slumbering samurai's torso. Akane was handing the elderly man bandages as he asked for them all the while listening intently on how to care for their friend. He smiled when she looked up at him. "How is he?" He asked, settling across from her and staring down at the bruises now evident on Yorihisa's striking face.

"He seems to be resting comfortably, though that may be from the tea Sensei gave him. Yorihisa-san fought the healer." Akane answered, staring at their patient with sad eyes. She turned to look at the general. "Were you able to find out if the men Yorihisa-san fought were the thieves?"

Green eyes sparkled, "Hai, they were. My men brought back several of the men who scattered when Yorihisa followed. I've questioned them and they have admitted their crimes. It's now a matter for the judicial officials." He replied, as Takamichi and Tenma joined them. "How bad are his injuries, Sensei?" He asked when the healer settled next to Akane.

"He should make a full recovery. Blood loss is the main concern. He has many cuts and a few stab wounds, but I do not believe those are serious. He does have a head wound, however, with a bit of swelling. He's strong; he resisted me until I gave him the tea." A smile cracked the old face. Fuji-hime entered along with the other hachiyo and a court lady carrying a tray. After accepting a cup of tea, he continued. "Minamoto-sama will need plenty of rest and hearty food to help his body heal." As the physician was leaving he left further instructions if Yorihisa began acting strangely, had a severe headache or trouble seeing, that he be summoned immediately.

Everyone settled back into the room and began discussing the day's events and figuring out a schedule to keep watch over their injured friend. Akane's eyes kept returning to her self appointed bodyguard; the action did not go unnoticed by Tomomasa and the others. "Miko-dono, do not worry." Takamichi told her in his calming voice. "He has been through much worse and survived."

Akane smiled at the encouragement from Takamichi and saw similar emotion in Tomomasa's eyes. "Arigato, Takamichi-san. I know Yorihisa-san is very strong, but I do not like seeing him or anyone hurt." She reached over and brushed the blue hair away from the sleeping man's eyes.

* * *

The following afternoon, the healer was checking his patient; everyone was concerned that the samurai had not regained consciousness. Finishing his examination, he reassured everyone that all was normal and it would not be much longer before their friend was up. "Mattaku! Are you sure he's a real healer?!" Tenma asked, pacing the walkway.

"Sensei is a very old and trusted physician. He treats the Imperial family." Tomomasa explained, trying to keep faith as well. He, too, did not like that Yorihisa has still not awoken. He looked around the room and smiled at the wards Yasuaki had left to promote healing. "Who is to watch over him now?" He asked the younger hachiyo who thought of Yorihisa as an older brother.

"I am," Tenma answered watching Tomomasa study the courtyard. "Eisen will be coming later along with Inori."

"Sou desu ka. I have to be off; the Emperor wants a report."

"Tomomasa?" Tenma began, uncertainty in that one utterance.

The general turned back, seeing worry. "He'll be fine, Tenma. He just needs time to heal." He reassured them both. Seeing something in the young man's light brown eyes, he asked.

"A few times, Yorihisa mentioned about how things may go wrong when others do not do the right thing…." Tenma's words trailed off.

"Hai."

"Do you know what he meant?"

"One should follow orders." Tomomasa answered to the point.

"Iie, there was something else; in his voice, they way he said it."

Tomomasa sighed, "He was speaking of his brother." He sat on the steps and watched the birds flitting about. When his companion sat next to him, he went on to explain what had happened to Yorihisa's brother and the guilt Yorihisa still carried. "After all this time, he still blames himself. That's why he is so adamant about orders being followed."

"It was not his fault."

"No, but that is not how he feels."

"Tomomasa?" Tenma waited until he met the green eyes directly. "Do you think he wishes for his death?"

"All samurai wish for it to some extent. To die doing what you train for…."

"Do you?"

Tomomasa laughed softly, "We are all dying, Tenma. But no, I have seen much death during my years and it solves nothing." He stood, stretched and looked back at Yorihisa laying so still. "I do not believe he wants it either. He has changed much since Miko-dono, Shimon-dono and you have come to us." He glanced down at the young man seated on the steps. "I'll return this evening with Takamichi."

A few hours later, Tenma was sitting with Akane keeping watch over a still unconscious Yorihisa. They were eating when Yorihisa began moving; Akane moved to the samurai's side and called his name, stroking his brow in an attempt to calm him. The physician had warned them to keep his movements to a minimum. "Yorihisa-san." Akane called softly. "You must stay still."

"Aniue….." Yorihisa said softly.

"Tenma?" Akane questioned hearing her friend gasp.

"His brother," He went on the explain what Tomomasa had told him earlier.

"Oh, Yorihisa-san," Sadness tinged her voice. Tenma's explanation made everything clear. She hurt for the boy he had been, one who had taken on such guilt so young.

"Aniue….." Came the soft, hoarse call again. This time he tried reaching out to what only he could see.

Akane took his large hand in hers, "Yorihisa-san, it's me, Akane. Can you open your eyes?" She asked gently, warming his hand in hers. She watched as his handsome face took on a look of concentration and his beautiful sapphire eyes appeared. She smiled at him, "You're going to be fine." She assured him.

"What…..happened?" He asked, trying to sit up.

Tenma knelt next to Yorihisa and laid an hand on the older man's shoulder, "You need to stay still; you've been badly injured."

Yorihisa laid back down as much per Tenma's request as the spinning in his head. "I….?"

"Do you remember chasing the thieves?" When the samurai nodded gingerly, Tenma related the events afterwards.

Yorihisa reached up to lay a hand across his eyes, hoping it would stop the room from rotating. He winced when his fingers brushed the bandage covering his head wound. "How….?" He risked turning his head to question the miko with his expressive eyes.

"You have bruising, some cuts, a few stab wounds and a head wound. No, you must stay still." She added when he attempted to rise from the futon once again. "Sensei said you must restrict your movements for the time being to allow your wounds to start healing." She told him, helping him rest his head on the bolster. "Staying still will help with the lightheadedness." She added, smiling gently in rebuke.

He opened his eyes again to peer into Akane's emerald eyes. "Hai," he replied softly. He stretched out a hand and laid it on her knee. "Have all the thieves been caught?"

"Tomomasa has all the details." Tenma spoke up from Yorihisa's other side. "He's coming later with Takamichi. He'll be able to explain everything then."

Akane stood and stuck her head out the entry and asked for some food to be brought; she came back and sat next to her bodyguard. "They're preparing you a meal. The healer said you should have something light when you woke." She told him, smoothing the futon covers.

Her nervousness came through and soon, Yorihisa reached out to stay her hands. "Arigato, Miko-dono." His voice soft.

As Yorihisa was laying back in the futon after eating, Tomomasa and Takamichi entered the room. "Ah! You're awake." Tomomasa said happily, seating himself next to Akane. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better." Yorihisa answered truthfully.

"You and I need to talk about how far you go in doing your duties, Yorihisa." Tomomasa teased, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I am glad you're going to be alright."

"Yorihisa." Takamichi greeted. "You are looking much better."

"Arigato," Yorihisa replied with a small smile. He turned his attention back to Tomomasa and asked about the thieves. The general waited until the rest of the hachiyo were present along with Fuji-hime and began his briefing. At the end he answered some questions and related the courts were looking over things and would make their judgement soon. He noticed the injured samurai's strength beginning to fade and made eye contact with the other hachiyo. Akane took over and soon the others were taking their leave, offering their best to Yorihisa and promising to visit him the following day. Tomomasa settled in a corner with some sake as Takamichi sat with some scrolls. Yorihisa looked at the pair. "It's late."

"It is," the general answered. "We are staying."

"I do not need to be watched." Yorihisa argued.

"Yorihisa, the physician said you need to be monitored." Takamichi interjected, looking up from the scroll he was reading. "You have a head injury, he merely wants to be cautious."

Tomomasa seeing a retort coming, "I can make it an order. I would rather not." He said sipping his sake. "We are watching over a friend."

"Gomen nasai, minna." Yorihisa looked abashed.

"Iie, no need. Try and sleep." Takamichi answered, smiling in the candlelight.

It was well past midnight and Yorihisa's eyes snapped open. _I've slept too much_, he thought. The crisp autumn air was coming in from the open doorway and he could see the stars in the night sky. He felt stronger than earlier and he knew he had to get out. It was not proper for him to be in the main house let alone the Miko's rooms. He sat up quietly and noticed Takamichi dozing but did not see Tomomasa. He knew he had to move quickly; he sat up and waited as the room spun and finally righted itself. He came up on his knees and gritted his teeth against the pain running across his torso. He crept slowly but surely to the open door and peered out. He saw the guards patrolling the grounds but not his own guard for the night. He levered himself to his feet; he stood swaying, holding the door for support as the world tilted. He could not wait any longer and made his way to the railing that wrapped the walkway. He bent over it trying to catch his breath, praying his head would stop floating above his body. He moved along using the rails as a guide and was almost to the steps when a quiet voice called his name.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tomomasa's gentle yet stern whisper was loud in the night.

Yorihisa looked over his shoulder and wished he hadn't; turning back he looked across the courtyard to the samurai's quarters. "I do not belong here. I am returning to my rooms." He answered.

Tomomasa silently moved to his side, "If anyone belongs here, it is you. Now stop this foolishness."

"Iie, I am beneath this…. It is not for me. I am only a… samurai, not of noble… blood." Yorihisa panted, feeling his strength waning.

"Tomomasa?!" Takamichi called out softly, coming out to join them. "Gomen…."

"Iie, not your fault, Takamichi. You know how stubborn our friend can be."

"Hai," he replied, settling his glasses on his nose. "You need to come back to bed." He tried laying a hand on Yorihisa's arm but was brushed off.

"I am going back… where I… belong." Yorihisa got out before falling to his knees.

The other two men knelt next to him, "Why must you be so difficult? You and your family are more noble than some of those whose blood is." Tomomasa stated.

"It is….not right…..for me to…be here." Yorihisa managed, trying to fight the pain. He always behaved properly and being in the main house was not proper.

"Tomomasa-san?" The sleepy question filled the air.

Takamichi and Tomomasa turned to see the one they served and guarded standing several feet away, rubbing the sleep from her expressive green eyes. "Gomen nasai, Miko-dono," Takamichi began the apology.

"Yorihisa-san?" Akane cried out, moved quickly to his side and knelt next to both the general and the wounded samurai. "What are you doing?" She reached out and pushed his soft, blue hair behind an ear.

"I….need to go…." He began and curled into himself when a wave of pain ran through his body.

"Yorihisa!" Tomomasa wrapped an arm around his subordinate's broad shoulders. "Come. You've pushed yourself too far." He urged.

Akane stared when Yorihisa shrugged the comforting arm off and pushed up to stand. "Iie, I will return…." He took a breath, winding an arm around his bandaged chest. "To my own rooms." He finished, flailing for the railing again as the world tilted and spun.

Akane put herself between man and railing, staring up at the tall figure. "Why? Why must you punish yourself?" She asked laying tender hands gently on the broad chest.

Yorihisa did not turn his gaze to the Miko but kept it straight forward and saw some of the night patrol watching their drama unfold. "It is not proper for me to stay." He whispered harshly.

"Proper? It's not proper for us to want to watch over and care for you.?!" Akane took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She felt a gentle hand on her arm and saw Tomomasa's concern. She nodded and smiled; she turned her attention back to Yorihisa. She reached up and ran her tiny fingers along his strong jaw, then cupping his firm chin, lowered his face. He had closed his eyes and she could see the strain on his face. "Come back inside, onegaishimasu." She begged softly. "If not for yourself, then for me."

"Miko-dono…." Yorihisa opened his eyes and Akane could see the pain there and it was not just physical. "I….." Was all he could get out before he collapsed against her.

"Yorihisa!" Takamichi and Tomomasa reached out for his and taking his arms, helped him back inside. They gently laid him back in the futon and stood aside as Akane fussed over the covers, making sure he was warm and comfortable.

"We definitely need to have a long chat, my friend." Tomomasa said as he seated himself next to the supine figure. He reached out with his fan and tapped the samurai very softly on the shoulder in rebuke.

Akane slipped out of the room and returned in short order followed by one of the servants; the woman was carrying a tray with tea and Akane looked to be carrying a futon. She took the tray and bid the lady goodnight and poured tea for them.

Afterwards, Yorihisa watched from half closed eyes as Akane laid out the futon close by. "Miko-dono?"

"It's not that I don't trust Tomomasa-san and Takamichi-san…." She replied, sending apologetic looks in the men's direction.

"Iie,' Takamichi said, sipping his tea. "He only seems to listen to you." To which Tomomasa chuckled softly.

"Tomomasa-sama," the blue-haired samurai turned his head on the pillow to glare at the general.

"Gomen ne, but Takamichi is right."

Akane's soft laughter filled the room and Yorihisa studied her. Ever since she and her friends had come to Kyo, he had felt different, he was changing. _I'm happy,_ he thought, seeing her smile at something said. His thoughts turned to his brother and his mood soured, _is it alright for me to be happy? After the grief I have caused, _he thought, turning his head to watch the stars wink at him, almost mocking him. _What is this feeling I have for Miko-dono. When I am near her, I am happy, I would do anything she asks. Is this love? Am I in love with her……_

"Yorihisa-san?" Akane asked, sensing the change in him.

"Daijobu, Miko-dono." He assured her as she came over to him. He shifted his head into her caressing hand.

"Try and sleep." She whispered. When she saw the retort in his eyes she quelled it. "Iie, you belong here, with us, with me."

"Miko-dono….?" He thought he heard more than just her words.

"Not now; you need to rest. We'll talk soon." She answered, stroking his brow, hoping to calm him enough so sleep would overtake him. She smiled when his eyes closed and he gave a happy sigh and slid into slumber. She looked at the other two men and blushed, "Tomomasa-san, Takamichi-san, I…."

"There is no need to explain, Akane-dono. If anyone deserves happiness, it is Yorihisa." Tomomasa replied as his companion nodded in agreement.

"Hai, he has changed since you came. He seems more open and brighter." Takamichi added.

"Arigato."

* * *

In the morning, Yorihisa was running a slight fever; the healer had come bringing herbs to be made into a tea and admonished his patient for his rash actions during the night. Yorihisa has the good sense to look repentant as he shivered slightly under the covers. He scrutinized the old man as he spoke with Akane, Fuji-hime and Tenma just outside the room. He gave small smile when Akane shook her head at him, shaking a finger.

Scant minutes later, Akane was helping Yorihisa sit up with Tenma's help as he rested against her, she held a tea cup to his lips. "What you did last night was foolish." She told him as he sipped the medicinal tea.

"Gomen ne, Miko-dono."

"Akane?" Tenma queried. After she went through the night's events, Tenma laid eyes on the man he considered more than a friend. "Yorihisa," he sighed.

"Hai, hai," he sighed and continued sipping his tea.

Tomomasa came into the room and knelt next to Akane and Yorihisa, "I have to report to the Emperor. Can I trust you to behave while I am gone?" He humorously asked, tapping his fan on Yorihisa's covered knee.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him." Tenma said, emphatically.

By early afternoon, Yorihisa felt strong enough to sit outside and with Tenma's assistance was resting on the steps, leaning against a post, covered in a light blanket. He was studying the new recruits' practice and was pointing out problems and giving suggestions. Akane was keeping watch over him while Tenma trained with the others. "You need to watch your opponent's feet as well as keep track of his eyes, Tenma." Yorihisa called out.

"Demo…" The young man panted.

"It will come in time. You have improved greatly in a short time." Yorihisa encouraged.

He came over and took the canteen of water Akane held out to him. "Honto ne?" He asked, wiping the water dripping off his chin.

"Hai, if I didn't know differently, I would think you have been training much longer than you have." He grimaced as pain shot through his chest.

"We should take you inside. I think you have had enough." Akane told him, getting to her feet.

"I've done nothing but sit." He countered, looking up at her.

"Iie," Tenma added, setting his bokken aside. "You've been giving advice and motioning to everyone. You've overtaxed your injured muscles." He reached down to help Yorihisa stand. Tenma waited as his friend caught his breath and the world righted itself; Yorihisa had been dizzy and lightheaded anytime he moved too quickly or stood. The physician had told everyone until Yorihisa healed he would suffer these symptoms. Between the two of them, they got Yorihisa back inside, all the while listening to his complaints about being treated as an invalid.

"For the time being, that is what you are." Akane told him, straightening out the futon and cover. "You're always looking out for everyone else, why can't you let yourself be taken care of?" She fussed over him. She noticed the almost immediate change in him as if a light had been doused. "Yorihisa-san?"

"I….." He began then faltered. He saw the concern in her expressive emerald gaze and thought he saw something more in their depths. _I am in love with her,_ he thought, stunned.

Akane stroked his face as he tried to compose his thoughts. "Is it because you don't feel entitled?" She asked softly then nodded when his eyes widened in surprise.

Neither noticed Tenma slip from the room, nodding to himself; _this is what he needs, someone to force him to really look at himself, at what he feels,_ he thought making his way to the kitchens hoping for a snack, whistling all the while.

"It's true, isn't it?" Akane sat next to her samurai. "Tenma-kun and Tomomasa-san told me what happened to your onisan." She placed her hand on top of his and could feel the slight trembling. "It was not your fault."

"I don't…."Yorihisa's voice caught in his throat. "I don't wish to speak about this." He turned his head away, tightly shutting his eyes in a futile attempt to hide away from the images flooding his mind.

"Oh, Yorihisa-san," Akane could feel her heart breaking for him, her love for him pouring out wanting to soothe his soul. "You were not to blame." She reiterated. "Haven't I heard you and the others say a samurai or any man protects those who cannot protect themselves. You were saving your charge and your onisan protected you."

Yorihisa shook his head angrily and raised a hand to cover his eyes when he felt the peculiar sensation of his head floating, return and tears begin to well. "I did not follow his orders and he died because of it." He replied, vehemently.

Akane realized at that moment Yorihisa had never truly mourned his brother; she leaned against his shoulder in comfort, both hers and his. "Do you think he blames you? That he would want you to carry this ill-placed guilt?" Her words soft.

"After I returned and gave my report, I saw what they thought. I could see their pity. No, the shame in their eyes." He returned as he played with the small fingers clutching his hand.

"So you trained harder, made it your mantra to follow orders and made others do the same." She felt his tiny nod. "And that probably saved many lives. But your onisan would not want you to wallow in your own grief or feel guilty. He would want you to be happy and live a good life. He did what the men of this time wish for: to die in battle protecting those they love." She finished, ducking her head so she could see his face hidden under the fall of his hair.

Yorihisa was silent, taking in her words. "I think of him everyday, I miss him with everything I am." He admitted.

"You should; it's normal. But you need to move on, celebrate his life by living your own." She smiled gently at him as his eyes opened and she saw tears welling in the sapphire depths. "Ne?"

"Hai….Arigato, Miki-dono." He laid his hands over the ones she had placed on his cheeks. He remembered the time she had done the same after he inadvertently made her fall into the river. She had told him she wanted to see him smile more then and he vowed to keep that promise now. "You said you wanted to talk."

She pulled back; _it's now or never Akane-chan, _she thought. She glanced up into sparkling blue eyes, not seeing the fading bruises on his starkly handsome face. "Hai," she started. She took a deep breath, "I was never into dating…..I mean…..Mou! This is not coming out right." She finished, flustered.

"Miko-dono? You have forced me to face my past. Only you know the things I have said, you can tell me anything. I hope you know that." Yorihisa told her tenderly.

Akane looked down at her lap, as her fingers tangled with each other. She saw Yorihisa's take hers in his own, grasping them lightly. "Hai." She turned her hand over and interlaced their fingers. "Yorihisa-san, I have feelings for you. Deep, true feelings. They're different than what I feel for the others" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I….Aishteru, Yorihisa-san." Akane felt the blush rise on her face, heating her cheeks.

"Miko-dono…..I…don't know what to say." Yorihisa felt his heart leap and a radiating joy flood him.

"You can start by saying my name." She said softly, daring a look at him.

"Miko…."

"A-ka-ne." She enunciated clearly, drowning in the ocean of emotions in his eyes.

"Mi…"

"Ah!" She laid gentle hands on his cheeks. "Akane, you can say it. I'm asking, if you need that."

"A…Akane." Yorihisa said slowly, seeing pleasure bloom on her lovely face. "Akane?"

"Hai, Yorihisa-sa…." His strong finger lay across her lips as he shook his head at the use of 'san'.

"I have something to confess," he drew her hands to his chest to lay them against his heart. "Aishteru." Was the whispered, one worded, confession. He heard the quick breath and chanced a glance at her face; what he saw alarmed him and he thought he had made a wrong move as a tear tracked down her soft cheek. "Miko-dono? Gomen nas…" He stopped when she pressed a petite finger across his firm lips. He asked the question with his brilliant eyes.

"Iie. You make me so happy.' She reached up to wipe away the tear and was shocked when his fingers beat hers to it. He had never made a first move to touch her or anyone; she watched as he placed the tear against his lips. "Yorihisa…?"

"Gomen ne, Akane-dono. I am too forward." He lowered his head in apology.

"Iie, I was just surprised. You've never…. I've never seen you do something like this. You're a true gentleman." She caressed the side of his face, taking pleasure in the way he nestled his head into her hand.

"You will have to explain this term 'gentleman' to me someday." He eyes became serious as he straightened as much as his injuries allowed. "I wish to court you, if you allow it."

Akane raised her trembling hands to cover her equally trembling lips, "Yorihisa." She nodded tearfully.

"I ask for one more thing." What he saw in his beloved's face gave him the courage to go on. "May I kiss you?" When she nodded, he leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. He grinned when he heard her sigh of disappointment. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers, each of them staring into the other's eyes. The love reflected and shared between emerald and sapphire gazes. He then trailed gentle caresses down her eyelids, the graceful slope of her tiny nose and finally their lips met. The pleasure cascaded over them as Yorihisa brushed his lips over her soft ones, first lightly then with more fervor. He pulled away to catch his breath and saw the wonder in Akane's eyes. When she moved toward him, he held up a hand to stay her. "I don't want to….I mean I do," he explained when he saw the look on Akane's face. "But I want to do right by you." He sighed.

Akane smiled, "That is so you." She moved to sit beside him and lay her head against his muscled arm. "But we will take the steps, ne?" She asked, slanting her head to peer up at him through her hair.

"Hai, we will." He assured her, carefully wrapping an arm around her and cuddling her close, bending his head to rest it against hers, pink and blue hair blending.

Tomomasa, Takamichi, Tenma and the other hachiyo stood in the copse of trees watching the couple. "About time." Tenma said, huffing out a breath.

"Hai, they make a good couple." Eisen said, turning his flute in his hands.

"When do you think the proposal will come?" Inori added, rocking back on his heels.

"Before the new year." Tomomasa answered, patting his cheek with his fan in thought.

"Tomomasa-san!" Takamichi exclaimed softly.

"If not sooner," Yasuaki supplemented.

"Yasuaki-dono!"

"Ano, we should leave them be," Shimon said.

They moved away, leaving the new couple to their steps.

END


End file.
